metro_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Civillian
Civillian As a civillian of Altis there are many ways to earn money, your measly paycheck of $350 won't help. Below is a quick start guide to being a civ. Spawning: When you first join you'll be asked where you want to spawn, for new spawns, Kavala is the best location. *As soon as you spawn press M and head for the closest ATM *Withdraw some money (You'll need $500 for a driver's license and at least $2,000 for an ATV) *Head down to the DMV and get a driver's license (All you need for now) *Head to the car shop and pick up an ATV. Buy permanently means the car is yours to save and keep forever, regular buying means it will disappear once you log off *Head down to Bruce's Outback Outfitters and buy a backpack, I reccomend the one that costs $5,000 *Head to the general store and buy the following: NVGs, 2 toolkits, 2 medkits. (NVGs are a MUST, the other two are a just in case, they're cheap) *You're almost ready to make some money, head down to the market and buy some food and water *Now, take the main road to the peach field and get pickin'! Once your inventory is full hit T while looking at your ATV to put the peaches in the gear *Eat a single peach *Yell at yourself for disobeying your diet *Head back into town and go to the market *Go to the vendor and at the bottom where it says "Shop inventory" click and select "My inventory" *Click on the peaches and hit SELL *1 run brings in roughly $3,000 This is a good start for newbies looking to get started. TIPS: *Know the laws, every server has different laws, be sure to follow them to stay out of trouble until you can afford to deal with cops *Know the server rules (Server laws can be broken and result in IN GAME consequences, server rules CAN NOT be broken and result in BANNING, or TEMP BANNING) *Be resourceful, if you see another new spawn make friends and do peach runs together, you make more money and don't need to spend as much on 2 ATVs etc. *Be smart. If you see a group of armed rebels do you think it's a smart idea to drive on over to them? Carry on your runs, and if they're in the way just wait. *Make sure you know what you're doing: if you're a bad driver, it's better you let your friend drive than spend thousands on repair kits *Don't make enemies: Being obnoxious, trolling, or being annoying will just make everyone hate you, and no one will help you if you get into a problem. *Donating 100% of your income to me will make me very very happy and REDUCE your chances of getting killed by me in the near future. Good luck new civs, and welcome to Metro Gaming. Rebel Terrorism in Altis has taken a step back in its intensity and is now called being a rebel (Youth Activism). Rebels are able to take shelter in their rebel hideouts and buy rifels, suicide vests and cause mayhem all around the island, so it's up to the police to defuse the situation. A list of Weapons can be found here . Jobs Legal Illegal Items/Vehicles Items Cars: Quadbike Black/Blue/Red/White/Digital Green/Hunter Camo: Regular: $2.500 Permanent: $3.750 Hatchback Black/Grey/White/Yellow/Dark Blue/Blue/Green/ Beige: Price below. Regular: $9.500 Permanent: $14.250 Hatchback (Sport): Regular: $12.000 Permanent: $18.000 Offroad Red/Yellow/White/Blue/Dark Red/Blue&White/Taxi: Regular: $12.500 Permanent: $18.750 Service Truck: Regular $15.000 Permanent: $22.500 SUV Dark Red/Silver/Orange: Regular: $35.000 Permanent: $52.500 Mini Truck Red/White: Regular $40.000 Permanent: $60.000 Trucks: Truck Boxer Red/White: Regular: $60.000 Permanent: $90.000 Zamak Transport: Regular: $75.000 Permanent: $112.500 Zamak Transport Orange (Covered): Regular: $100.000 Permanent: $150.000 HEMTT Transport: Regular $200.000 Permanent: $300.000 Boats: Rescue Boat: Regular: $5.000 Permanent: $7.500 Motorboat: Regular: $22.000 Permanent: $33.000 SDV (Mini Submarine): Regular: $100.000 Permanent: $150.000 Helicopters: MH-9 Hummingbird (Multiple skin colors): Regular: $253.000 Permanent: $379.500 PO-30 Orca White&Blue: Regular: $750.000 Permanent: $1.125.000 Donator Vehicles: Quadbike: Regular: $500 Permanent: $750 Offroad: Regular: $2.500 Permanent: $3.750 SUV: Regular: $20.000 Permanent: $30.000 Fuel Truck: Regular: $7.500 Permanent: $11.250 HEMTT Box: Regular: $250.000 Permanent: $375.000 MH-9 Hummingbird: Regular: $200.000 Permanent: $300.000 PO-30 Orca White&Blue: Regular $600.000 Permanent: $900.000 Hatchback Sport: Regular $10.000 Permanent: $15.000 CH-49 Mohawk Ion/Dahoman: Regular: $1.200.000 Permanent: $1.800.000